


Ice Cream

by innocentlies_archivist



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentlies_archivist/pseuds/innocentlies_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In James' trailer there's a supply of Ben and Jerry's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Innocent Lies](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Innocent_Lies). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on the [Innocent Lies collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/innocentlies/profile).

Alexis had already knocked half a dozen times before he opened the door to James’ trailer.

“James?”

“Mnh...”

Alexis raised an eyebrow at the sight of James asleep with a pint of Ben and Jerry’s curled next to his chest.

“James...Fury needs to see you. He’s been waiting for about 20 minutes...” Alexis wasn’t sure how to continue, as his previous sentences seemed to be giving James little inspiration for getting up or for abandoning the ice cream in his clutches. Alexis tried pulling it, twisting it, moving James fingers, but to no avail.

“Shh...’m sleeping.”

“I can see that. Any reason you chose Cherry Garcia for your bedmate?”

“You. Busy with Dave.” James barely mumbled out, eyes still closed, the contrast of his dark lashes striking against his pale cheek.

“I see...” Alexis dipped a slender finger into the melting ice cream.

“Say ahh.”

James opened one eye just barely, closed it, and slowly parted his lips. Alexis delved his finger into James’ mouth and let him lick the sweet goo off. The next bite, James sucked a little on the tip as Alexis drew his finger out, prompting Alexis to draw his breath in a little sharper.

“Not too busy now, am I? Fury really does need you on set. Ready to get up?”

“Already am, aren’t I?”

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
